Tavus
Tavus was a Bo-Matoran inhabiting the Matoran Universe. After the reconstruction of Spherus Magna, he went like every other Matoran to live on the planet. He later became a Toa of Plantlife and led the Toa Thevan on their quest to find a rogue Toa of Space called Dabohi. This encounter led Tavus to be stranded in the Shadow Alternate Universe. Biography Early life Tavus was created as one of the Matoran meant to populate the region of Voya Nui. He was a botanist, taking care of the plantlife and the environment around him. The Bo-Matoran also kept a collection of various plants, herbs, leaves and flowers in a particularly complete herbarium. The completion of this collection led him to make many travels all around the Matoran Universe, thus allowing him to visit a lot of places (Metru Nui, Daxia, Visorak, Stelt...) and meet a lot of people (including, among others, the Toa Inika, the Turaga Metru and many Dark Hunters). Hence, his knowledge of the universe extended far beyond that of the average Matoran. By the time Teridax took control of the Great Spirit Robot and Mata Nui awoke, Tavus was conducting a scientific journey in the southern islands. Arrival on Spherus Magna After Mata Nui defeated the Makuta and rebuilt Spherus Magna, Tavus went on like every other inhabitant of the Matoran Universe to live on the planet. He eventually settled down for a short amount of time in the Jungle Village. In mid-year 1,002 AGC, Tavus was met by Turaga Matau and Turaga Nokama. They wanted to create a new Toa Team, composed of brave and wise people with knowledge of the world and society to ensure peace on the newly reformed planet. Their mission would be to track down and neutralize any threat the society could face. Tavus accepted the task and was offered a Toa Stone. Toa of Plantlife Upon becoming a Toa of Plantlife, Tavus met with the five other members of his team. Matau appointed him leader because he already knew a whole lot about the history of the Universe and had met many people. For the following 18 years, the Toa Thevan - named after the Matoran word for "peace" - spent their time pursuing and arresting criminals, from wild Rahi to the few rebellious Makuta left alive. They prefered using talks and arguing rather than fighting or killing. Often, they only brought back their opponent to be imprisoned, or just led them to settle down further away from the villages in order to neutralize the threat. Killing was only a matter of absolute necessity when the danger was way too great or when no other solutions managed to work. Around 1,020 AGC, the team was given a very important mission by the Turaga. A few years before, two powerful entities, Karzahni and Tren Krom, had been murdered. There was also an attempt at murdering everyone in the Golden Being's fortress, and Toa Kopaka and Pohatu had gone missing (All these events are related in the official unfinished story The Powers That Be). The principal suspect in these crimes was a rogue Toa of Space answering to the name Dabohi. If he wasn't the murderer, at least he knew some things about it. The Toa Thevan were set on an exclusive mission to find him.This was the start of more than eight decades of search. The Space Between Us During the events of The Space Between Us, ''the Toa managed to finally find the one they had been looking for for so long. Dabohi had been hiding in a cave, waiting for them to come. Tavus arrived after his two fellow Toa, Kaadin and Gallus. The first explained the story of the Toa of Space, that designated Velika as the true perpetrator of the crimes. However, he stated he still had a task to accomplish and only waited for the Toa to tell them the truth and for them to leave him alone. Tavus was then faced with a dilemma : one half of his team thought Dabohi was saying the truth, the other half wanted to take him down. As a wise leader, he proposed a compromise and asked Dabohi just to follow the Toa Thevan back to the village. The latter refused and a fight ensued, in which Tavus was knocked down and the Toa of Space proved too powerful for the team. The fight ended with Dabohi's final move, which caused a great flash of light and all Toa to disappear from the room. Shadow Alternate Universe ''To be continued in Light Submerged. Abilities and Traits Tavus has demonstrated through his position as the leader of the Toa Thevan that he is a wise and considerate person. He prefers listening to the other members of his team before taking any decision, and often does not even take his personal opinion into account. He is also curious and patient, qualities linked to the Bo-Matoran that he learned during his time in the Matoran Universe by observing and studying the plantlife in order to complete his herbarium. He also valorizes peace and considers words are worth a million fights. However, he has also been shown to lose control of his emotions when facing realities too harsh to confront, which is probably a repercussion of his selflessly repressing his personal thoughts for the greater good. As a Toa of Plantlife, Tavus can create, control, and absorb Plantlife. He can feel the emotions of vegetals simply by touching them too, such as when he listens to the plants of Metru Nui in the Shadow Alternate Universe. Despite being an advocate for peace, Tavus also proves to be a talented swordsman in battle. Mask and Tools Tavus wears a silver Great Mask of Healing which he can use to heal or cure himself or others. He also carries two identical swords in his back, usually drawing only one of them at a time. They were given to him by Turaga Matau along the Toa Stone that transformed him into a Toa of Plantlife. Appearances * Shadows of Darkness ** The Space Between Us - First appearance ** Light Submerged Trivia * Tavus' Toa form is actually a modification of an old MOC of DA representing the Matoran Vira as a potential Toa. However, he did not feel like abandoning this MOC, so Toa Vira became Tavus in order to expand on the story of this creation. * Tavus wears a Mask of Healing, however his MOCs wear a silver Pakari. This has no canonical appearance and is meant purely for building purposes. ** It is also to be noted that the Mask of Healing is a creation by Toa Hydros. Category:Shadow Alternate Universe Category:Shadows of Darkness Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Plantlife Category:Toa of Plantlife Category:Bo-Matoran